Tobias's Story Insurgent
by MilkReader
Summary: This is a story of Four/Tobias's Pov in Insurgent. First fanfic.! Hope you like and remember to review, have fun, and enjoy!


Insurgent- Tobias's Pov

**Hello! I'm currently new so, just wanna say that this is my first fanfic and I hope you like it! P.s. All credit goes to Veronica Roth for Insurgent. This book rocks!**

Chapter One - Amity

Woah. Why is my head hurting so badly? It's probably one of the side affects of being in an attack simulation. Right? After escaping Dauntless Headquarters, I, Tris, Caleb, Peter, and my father, Marcus boarded a train that's headed towards the Amity grounds. We're about a couple minutes away, so I woke up Tris. Well, she really woke herself up. She seems so fine. I mean her parents just died, and I just wonder if she'll be alright. She has Caleb.

I crouch in front of her and say, " Tris, come on." I try to look into her eyes. To make sure she's alright. "We have to jump." She is stumbling, so I grab her arm and help her go towards the door. We jump out of the train and I know Tris's bullet wound must be hurting. She tries not to show it, and that shows she is strong and brave. After we jump, my head pains kind of went away. Tris looks at her brother Caleb, as he is part of Euridite, to make sure he is not injured. "Okay?", she says. He nods and I think that I can hear him sniffling. Figures.

As we reach the fence that guards Amity Headquarters, I see that there are no guards. "There are supposed to be Dauntless guards here. Where are they?", Marcus says. Won't he think? I just reply, "They were probably under the simulation and are now..." I don't want to say this, for it is too frightining. "Who knows where, doing who knows what." I just remembered! There is keypad at the fences that will take us in. I reach it and say, " Let's hope the Euridite didn't think to change this combination." The code is eight numbered, and that is all I will share with you.

"How did you know that?" I realize that the voice was Caleb's. I decide to tell him."I worked in Dauntless control room, monitoring the security system. We only change the codes twice a year." How lucky." Not really lucky Caleb, is all I think before I relpy,"Luck has nothing to do with it. I only worked there because I wanted to make sure I could get out." That's right, I wanted out. Well, until I found Tris. We leave and Peter is carrying his arm because of his wound. I always hated Peter, it was a good thing he got shot. I see that Caleb is crying. Probably because of all the suffering he and Tris are going through. With me is Tris, and I try to keep her up.

When we reach Amity Headquarters, I see wooden and glass buildings. Afterwards, we reach an orchard. The orchard has ground that I sink into, which I hate. There are apple trees above us, and they form some kind of cover or tunnel. Smells like Earth. I guess. Marcus says that he knows where to go. Of course he does, my father was a horrible man. He was abusive and he was a big part of all the factions. But worse, I have to bear his name. Eaton. He guides us towards a greenhouse, which is the main building. We go inside and I can hear the squeaking of our shoes. At last we reach a room with Amity's leader, Johanna Reyes.

She has a scar that covers about half of her face and she usually tries to hide it. Weird. I take a glance towards Tris. She is looking at Johanna like she is some beauty. "Oh, thank God." Johanna hugs Marcus even though he is still Abnegation."The other mambers of your party got here a few hours ago, but they weren't sure if you had made it." I had no idea who in this group is know to anyone, but after looking at Tris's frown, it looks like she already knows. She should really smile more. Johanna inspects each of us with her eyes. "Oh, my. I'll send for a doctor.I can grant you all permission to stay the night, but tomorrow, our must decide together. And they will likely noy be enthusiastic about a Dauntless presence in our compound." Ugh. Guess they don't trust us."I of course ask you to turn over any weapons you might have." Great, our weapons. Maybe I can get Tris to keep that pistol of hers. But I can tell she is having some trouble. She looks at her shirt and clenches her teeth and fists, like she is hurt or in pain. I hand over my gun , but when she takes hers out, I stop her. Then I cover up the action I took by taking her hand.

"My name is Johanna Reyes." As if we didn't know that. She extends her hands so that we can shake them, and I shake it. "This is T-" Don't say it Marcus, just don't! I interrupt him by saying,"My name is Four." Whew. "Welcome to the Amity compound. Let us take care of you." I guess so, Johanna. But are we really safe? ut they do. They heal us up first before we meet this so called grabs onto my arm, like she is afraid. Of what, I don't know. But I hope I find out. Someone from Abnegation approaches her holding a cup and saying,"Drink this. It will help you sleep as it helped some of the other sleep. No dreams." Tris reaches out for the cup and drinks it quickly. I see that the liquid is making her drowsy. So I bring her to her room. Tris falls asleep as I exit her room and head towards the cafeteria to talk to some of the Abnegation members. Maybe Tris is fine. Right?

**Man, this took like two hours to do. Well, it's currently 1:09 a.m. So bye, and GO FOUR/TOBIAS! Fav. me and check my profile. Please review for Chapter Two and any suggestions. Thanks! :)**


End file.
